


Tidal Rush

by Cross_Serene



Series: Coral's Playlist [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cousin Incest, Drabble Collection, F/F, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Tidbits of Callie/Marie from Splatoon 1 and 2. Part of Coral's Playlist.





	1. The Things You Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Things You Do For Love  
> Set in: Splatoon 1 (Celeste's Sunken Scrolls)  
> Summary: No matter how hard she tries, Callie will always find a way to make Marie relent. Adapted from LaikaMovie's video: "Night on Hammerhead Bridge".  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidbits of Callie/Marie from Splatoon 1 and 2. Part of Coral's Playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Things You Do For Love  
> Set in: Splatoon 1 (Celeste's Sunken Scrolls)  
> Summary: No matter how hard she tries, Callie will always find a way to make Marie relent. Adapted from LaikaMovie's video: "Night on Hammerhead Bridge".  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo.

In the dead of night in Inkopolis Plaza, activity had finally died down at three 'o clock in the morning.

Many of the lights were off because there wasn't a Splatfest occurring tonight. Following the reveal that Hammerhead Bridge was to become a battlefield for Inklings, Callie decided to take the rare opportunity to wake herself up at what many marine folks deemed an uncodly hour and get herself dressed. Because there were only a few days until the grounds were open to the public, Callie made her way out of her and Marie's place (as quietly as she could) and broke out her shellphone.

Scrolling through the numbers outside of their apartment complex, she eventually found Marie's number and touched the screen with her thumb. Once the call began to go through, she placed the phone to her ear.

All she had to do now was wait for her cousin to answer.

* * *

Within a room patterned a calming green and white, Marie had turned on her right side in her sleep. Clutching the green squid stuffed toy close to her, her breathing came out in a steady rhythm. Under the warmth of the light green and white covers, she let herself dream of the days when they were kids. How she and Callie first met, the Contest that rocketed them to stardom...

She got a rude awakening when her own phone sounded off the "Bomb Rush Blush" ringtone. The older cousin reached for her phone with annoyance on the nightstand. Groggy, she answered the incoming call, not bothering to see who was on the Caller ID. The ringtone was more than a dead giveaway.

"What the fuck do you want?!" she asked, clearly cranky from being woken up.

 _,,¡ǝᴉɹɐW 'ǝƃpᴉɹq pɐǝɥɹǝɯɯɐH oʇ oƃ s,ʇǝ˥,,_ Callie exclaimed from the other end. ,, _¡-sᴉ ʍǝᴉʌ ǝɥʇ pɹɐǝɥ I_ ,,

Marie hung up on her without a second thought. It wasn't long until she began to relax again. Within seconds, her breathing began to even out.

That peace was broken when her phone gave off that perky ringtone once more. Picking it up, she was going to make her statement clear that she didn't like being woken up at around the early morning hours.

,, _˙˙˙pǝddoɹp llɐɔ ǝɥʇ ʞuᴉɥʇ I 'sdoO_ ,, Callie began with some dismay.

"You're holding your phone upside down again," she reminded her with a sharp tone of voice. "And I'm  _not_ going to Hammerhead Bridge with you at three in the morning!"

* * *

Callie soon realized what it was like out there in the Plaza at this hour.

"And leave your cousin alone with rapists and criminals out at night?" she asked her with some alarm.

* * *

 

Marie slapped her forehead with her free hand.

"If you want to go see the view at Hammerhead Bridge, why don't you go alone?!" she questioned.

* * *

 

Callie's look changed to heartbreak.

"It's not the same without you!" she replied before pouting.

* * *

 

The heartbreak in her tone was enough for Marie to relent after a moment.

"All right, I'm gonna put some clothes on," she decided. "Where do you want to meet me?"

 _"Yes! I knew you wouldn't let me down!"_   Callie cheered. _"You're the best, Marie!"_

Marie's lips curled into a smile at her cousin's happiness.

"I love you, too, Callie..."  she replied.

 _"We'll meet next to Inkopolis Tower!"_ Callie told her. _"Kisses!"_

After the two hung up, Marie sat up. If there was one thing Marie loved to indulge in, it was sleeping. Despite being a night owl, she loved the feeling of warm sheets and black dreams. She could just go back to sleep at this point...but then Callie's reply to her sunk in and she flushed lime green.

_"It's not the same without you!"_

'Callie, you had to use  _that_ tone of voice...' she ranted mentally, grabbing hold of her head.

 __She didn't know why she did it, but in the end, Marie met up with her cousin. Waking up at three AM turned out to be worth it to see the starry skies of Inkopolis.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon bits  
> -Callie is younger than Marie, but only by a few minutes.


	2. A Witness to Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on headcanon speculation with me and a DeviantArt user and partially based on song lyrics from the cover of "Re:Re" by Amanda Lee (LeeandLie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Witness to Time  
> Set in: Splatoon 2 (Coral's Playlist)  
> Summary: Two years was not kind to Callie while she was going solo.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is by Nintendo. I only own Coral.

Marie was currently in Octarian prison, having been squidnapped by Callie followed the defeat of Neo Octostomp. Time is of the essence, they said, but Coral was still rattled from the call she received from Callie shortly before her superior was gone. Apparently, any rescue attempt would result in Marie being executed by their leader, who Callie referred to as "the DJ".

She knew full well who that DJ was. Coral saw his scarred tentacles in her dreams at times. He was the one who executed her Father before she was born.

Back in the blue bedroom of her apartment, she looked at the brown book before her on the white nightstand. Callie's journal, or so she guessed. It had her name written on the cover in blue ink. She had found the journal during her missions in Beaker's Depot but didn't bother to open it or show it to her fellow agents out of fear. Now, it was just her and the journal before her tonight.

Wondering if something had happened that caused Callie to break ties to Marie, she opened the diary with shaky hands.

It all began following the final Splatfest that resulted in Marie's victory back in Inkopolis Plaza. The two rocketed to stardom but spent less and less time together with each passing day. Callie had begun to miss spending time with Marie...and then things started to take a turn for the worse. Word had gotten out about Callie's real relationship with Marie. They were cousins, but also lovers.

Callie did her best to keep quiet about the matter, as did Marie. They did what they could to keep things from spiraling out of control. The pressure of doing so as well as adhering to her busy schedule was starting to get to Callie in later journal entries.

While Coral continued to read through the journal, she believed that she was bearing witness to time itself. The change that evolved while the days flew by.

In one of the later journal entries, she saw dried magenta ink on one of the pages. According to one of the entries, Callie had begun cutting herself, for she was trying to find a means to release all the pain that she was holding in. The more recent entries had her writing statements that were negative about herself.

The perky idol that Coral had come to know had been hit with cruel reality over the years. Coral guessed that she was now a shell of her former self while serving the Octarians. The girl caught her breath after taking everything in. Wiping away the tears in her eyes, she decided to pull herself together after so long and save the Squid Sisters from their fates.

She didn't care what relations they really had. All that mattered was telling Callie how much she and Marie's music meant to her. It wouldn't heal her scars entirely, she guessed, but if she knew that they were a bigger influence than she thought, maybe it would get her to rethink everything she had come to know.

With that said and done, Coral broke out a pair of scissors for her long tentacles in one of the drawers. Approaching the mirror, she reflected on her time in Octo Canyon while letting the last of her tears go. Her look was resolute while the tentacles were cut short.

Moping would not do anything at this point. She needed to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon bits  
> -Word of Callie and Marie's incestual relationship does get out in between Splatoon 1 and 2.


	3. Sweet Squidmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapted from LaikaMovie's video "A Fresh Squidmas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweet Squidmas  
> Set during: Splatoon 2  
> Summary: With the Sweaters vs. Socks Splatfest done, the Squid Sisters decide to spend some time together.

When Cerise arranged a vacation at the Bluegill Ski Resort, it was to celebrate both Squidmas and Octivus for all parties present. Inside a room in their lodge where the orange flames crackled in the fireplace, Callie picked up her present for Marie from under the decorated pine tree. It was one of those early mornings where they wanted to be together like old times, so they got up early and went down to the tree to get their gifts. Callie looked at her cousin, who was now seated on the couch near the fireplace.

"Well, presents time!" Callie cheerfully declared.

The younger cousin walked up to her girlfriend.

"I hope you like mine, Marie," she told her. "I did it with all my love!"

Callie took a seat next to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Marie asked with an amused chuckle.

"What do you mean?!" Callie asked with some offense.

She gave her a light jab in the chest.

"Okay, okay! I was joking!" the older cousin told her, holding her hands up out of defense.

An annoyed Callie turned away before tossing her present to her cousin. It landed safely on Marie's lap. Marie looked at the present and then at Callie, who had one eye open but quickly closed it when she noticed her looking with a smile on her face. That smile that could literally take her breath away...

"Aw, Cal, you know I love Sushi," Marie said once her present was open.

Callie just smiled at her gratitude.

"We can eat it together i-if you want to..." she offered.

"Sure," Marie agreed.

"And..." Callie began, turning back around. "Is there anything for me?"

Marie thought about it for a second.

"Nah," she lied.

Callie's ears drooped at this while her smile turned upside down. Did she really...?

"Fine, close your eyes," Marie instructed once her mood brightened up.

Callie did just that.

"I hope they're closed tight..."

"Yes, Marieee..."

"Go ahead, open them."

Callie moved her hands away from her face and opened her eyes to find Marie holding a Charizard plush toy wearing a holiday-themed red bow with gold trim on its neck. Knowing that she played Pokémon Red and represented the game for a Splatfest was more than enough for Callie to let out a squee of delight.

"I love it! It's perfect!" she exclaimed, accepting the gift and holding it up.

"It seems you like it," Marie predicted.

"A lot!" Callie confirmed.

* * *

There was still some time before the others would wake up, so they set their gifts on the table and let the fire set the calming mood.

"You know, I'm sorry for not having such a good present like yours..." Callie noted with some regret.

Marie knew what to say. It seemed she usually did for Callie.

"Callie, you are my best present," she told her.

Callie's expression lit up, clearly touched by her statement. She planted a gentle kiss on her cheek in response. Following a hectic holiday Splatfest, this was all they needed.

* * *

 

Viridian did not know what to expect when he went downstairs. But a feeling of dread came over him when he heard Callie say from behind the door in a sultry tone.

"You'll be my Squidmas dinner tonight..."

The green Inkling yelled out and ran back upstairs out of fear. He did **_not_** want to become a meal for whoever was inside the lodge.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon bits  
> -Callie is younger than Marie, but only by a few minutes.


End file.
